It's just the beginning
by dee09
Summary: Just when Chase thought that all street dancers were bad company, there came Andie - a total opposite of what he thought. But they don't realize that their first meeting will lead to a whole lot of drama. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1: When I first saw her

**Hello people. It's my very first fanfiction. Haha, I'm new here :) and I apologize for any errors in my writing or so. Please R&R! and I hope than you guys will like it :D I'll continue the story when you all think I should okay. Thank you.**

**P.S: for this chapter, only chase's POV is written. Andy's one will be written from the next chapter onwards. ENJOY!!  
**

**Chase's POV**

"Chase, where are you going?" asked Mum.

"Oh, I'm just gonna hang out for a while," I said.

"Okay. Make sure you don't mix with those _street_ kids."

"Yeah. Sure."

Mum always seemed overprotective. She kept asking me where I was going, with whom I was going out with and so. She even did the same to my brother, Blake, when he was my age. Now, he's the director of MSA – Maryland School of the Arts. He used to do professional ballet there but I knew something happened before he went there. Since then, he and Mum never really talked and I've never seen the glow in his face that he used to have then. He was _different. _

As I walked along the streets, my ears were caught by some loud hip hop music that was being played. I knew Mum told me to never lay eyes on them but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see how good they were at dancing. I wanted to see if I was as good as them. Without hesitation, I followed the sound of the music. Moments later, I found myself in front of a grill where a street crew was dancing to the music. My head moved along to the music and my feet were already tapping. I wanted to dance so badly. But then, if Mum ever found out, she would probably throw me out of the house. There was a reason for everything – her over protectiveness, her attitude towards Blake and all. I just didn't know what it was because it all started when I was only ten.

Just then, my daze was stopped by a muscular black man.

"Hey, kid. This is a private practice. So scram," he threatened with his eyes glaring at me. He then walked away and continued dancing with his crew. As I was about to step out of the place, I heard someone call me.

"Hey! Dude with the sweater!"

I turned back and my heart started beating as fast as it could. I was amazed by her beauty.

"Sorry about Tuck. He's just not really into public dancing. Haha. He only lets people see him dance when he's battling."

"Uhh... yeah, no problem."

"Hey, do you dance too?"

"Do I look like a street dancer?"

"Uhhh, no. I was just asking. You were dancing along to the music just now. So I presumed you were a dancer too."

"I don't know if I'm one. It's kinda… complicated."

"Yo, girl! Come back over here! It's still rehearsal time!" shouted Tuck.

"Hah, okay I gotta go. See you around?"

"Yeah, see you."

Just then, I realized that I DIDN'T GET HER NAME! And I already felt butterflies in my stomach while I was talking to her. I was already taken by her smile. How stupid could I be?

When I got home, all I could think about was her - The way she said sorry on behalf of Tuck, the way she smiled when she asked me if I was a dancer and the way she looked confused when I said, "it's complicated". I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful and different. Different than any street dancer I've ever known. So then, I made a point to go search for her at the same place again the next day.

**So how issit? Haha. It's a whole new diff story btw. Andie and Chase will meet in a different way, there are many secrets behind Chase's family and each of it will be revealed as chapters go by. Please R&R ! :) Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Just maybe

**Okay, I just had to continue. Thanks for the 2 reviews :D - taz and stupid-shiny-volvo-owner2606. Enjoy chapter 2, all :D PLEASE R&R so I'd know if its getting dull or more interesting or whatsoever. Thanks! xoxo.**

**Andie's POV**

"Andie! Come down for dinner!" shouted Sarah.

"I'm not hungry, Sarah!" I shouted.

Just when I was about to close my eyes and go to sleep, Sarah pushed the door open.

"See what those practices do to you! You're so distant from me and Charlie nowadays. You don't even wanna have dinner with us anymore!"

"Don't start saying things like that! Sarah, the crew means a lot to me. They're my family."

"No, Andie. WE are your family. The family that your mum would wanted you to have."

"Don't talk about Mum. You don't know Mum."

"Your mum was my best friend. And she told me to take care of you when she was gone."

"And have you been taking care of me?! Mum always told me to go all out for what I was passionate about, to go for my dreams. But you're just .. STOPPING me. "

Sarah just remained silent and walked out of my room. Tears started rolling down my face as I whispered to myself, "Mum… I need you, mum. Why did you have to go?"

**Chase's POV**

I could only hear the sound of the forks and knives hitting one another. It was usually that quiet when the four of us – Mum, Blake and I were having our meals together at the dining table.

"So, Chase, what time are you coming home from school?" asked Mum.

"I don't know. Maybe around three?" I said.

"What do you mean by _maybe?_ C'mon, tell me a specific time," she asked again, now in a slightly harsher tone.

"Don't do that to him, Mum," interrupted Blake. "Don't control his life. Let him do what he wants to do."

"Excuse me, young man. Don't tell me what to do. As his mum, I have the right to do whatever I want to him."

"Yes you do. But you're controlling him. For God's sake, the boy doesn't want to go to private school. He wants to dance. And I know that."

"Now, stop this! Blake, your brother is not gonna learn some ballet _thing_ at MSA. Look at you now. You're just a director there. Chase is gonna be someone else more useful like a doctor or lawyer."

"Mum. Don't try to brainwash him like how you did to me last time."

"No. I know what's best for him. So you just… finish your breakfast now."

"Wait! Stop it, the both of you. Why are you both fighting over MY future?" I asked. "Mum, Blake's right. Dancing is what I am. I don't wanna go to some private school and excel in academics. I mean, I can do that but all I really wanna do is dance."

Mum's eyes were fixed on me. I could feel that inside, she was fuming with anger but I didn't care. I finally said out what I felt all this while. Finally, I could tell her, without feeling guilty, that I wanted to dance. My only hope now was that she would let me but from the look in her eyes, I knew the answer. She wouldn't.

"Aww, c'mon, Mum! Not **all **street dancers are gangsters and... whatever you say they are. Some of them ARE nice people. Like, there was this girl I met the other day..."

"Wha… What! You met a street dancer?"

"Well.. I was kinda just seeing them rehearsing. That's all."

"Mum, just give Chase a break. Let him do what he wants to. Please, don't let him go through what I had to. It's killing me. All these while, I've been chasing my dreams and I finally got what I wanted. But I've never gotten you're approval and you never came to one of my performances last time," said Blake. "History is history, Mum. Things are _different _now. Don't hang on to the past."

_Hang on to the past_? Why was Mum hanging on to the past? WHAT happened in the past? A million questions were already playing in my mind. I could only afford to look at Blake persuading Mum to let me dance and to forget the past. I was already dying to find out what happened.

"Blake. Stop this. Chase doesn't have to know," said Mum.

"I don't have to know what?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Nothing, Chase. Nothing," said Mum and she left the dining table.

I looked at Blake and he just hung his head low. He then reached out for his briefcase on the table and headed to work. My mind was blank. I couldn't believe what has just happened right in front of me. There were secrets in my family I had to find out. Something did happen when I was young. Now I was wondering if all this had something to do with my father's decision to leave the family years ago.

I used to think that my family was one of those which was rich and happy. But I was wrong. My parents divorced when I was only seven – that was unhappiness number 1. Then, Blake and Mum had a huge argument which was never solved till now – unhappiness number 2. I never knew the reasons behind all these. I was only a kid then and I just swallowed everything but now, I wanted to know every single detail.

Just then, the big grandfather clock at the hallway rang. I took my bag and headed to school.

**Andie's POV**

_Rehearsal at normal location_

_2pm don't be late! - Tuck_

"Mannnnnnn. Rehearsal again? I thought I could just sleep my ass off at home today," I complained to Missy.

"Girllllll, if you wanna be in the 410, you gotta work hard," said Missy.

"Yeah, I know. Well, we've got an hour more till rehearsal. Where do you wanna go?"

"You wanna go to that Mexican restaurant at West Avenue?"

"But I'm short of paperrrrrr."

"Hey, D, that's what friends are for," said Missy and giggled.

Just as I was about to order my food, my eyes were caught by someone familiar. There was a tall young guy in a black sweater and his hair was creamy blonde coloured. I thought for a moment and just then, SNAP! It hit me. It was the guy I met during rehearsal the other day.

"Hey, dude with the sweater!"

He turned back and smiled when he saw me waving to him. Slowly, he made his way to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, eating of course. By the way, this is Missy."

"Hey, wassup? You know D here?" asked Missy.

"D?"

"OHHH! I'm Andie by the way. Andie West for long, D for short. HAHA. I realized that we never knew each other's names."

"Really? I realized that as soon as I got home that day."

I couldn't help but blush. Was he trying to flirt? I tried to keep my cool.

"Joking aren't you, uhhhh… What's your name?"

"Haha, it's Chase. Chase Collins."

"Hey, Chase! C'mon man, we gotta go," called out a man, who was wearing a suit which looked really expensive.

"Well, I gotta go now. See you sometime, Andie? And umm…."

"Missy. See you, preppie. You look like one. Can I call you preppie, preppie?"

"Haha, whatever will do. Bye Andie, Missy."

"Bye, Chase! See you around."

I didn't know what it is but I felt my heart skip a beat while talking to Chase. I mean, he's really cute and all but the problem is, I barely knew him. And all this feelings I had must be just temporary.

"Hey, D, stop daydreaming girl!" said Missy as she shook my arms with so much force.

"Huh?... Whaatt?"

"Haha. Girllllll, he's fine. You better catch him before I do."

"Haha. Don't bull- with me, Missy."

Our orders soon came and we were both digging in our lunch. Honestly, I wasn't really that hungry anymore. I just wanted to talk to Chase. I didn't know why. I just couldn't get him off my mind.

"Maybe rehearsal later will get my mind off things," I thought to myself.

**Maybe in this meeting, there's not too much flirting and loving yet. Haha. REVIEWS REVIEWS! I love reviews. They make me write more :)**


End file.
